Heart and Mind
by belivixx
Summary: Kehidupan tak akan berhenti di satu waktu. Kita pun tak mungkin akan terus terjebak dalam permainan waktu bukan?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer always Masashi Kishimoto

 _a fic by_ _belivixx_

 **.**

 **Heart and Mind**

 **.**

Pesta ini berlangsung meriah.

Tampak sang tuan rumah menyalami kolega-kolega bisnisnya. Pembukaan cabang baru perusahaan Uchiha. Aku turut serta hadir dalam pesta ini.

Bukan sebagai undangan, tetapi pasangan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghembuskan nafas keras. Aku merasa gaun ini membalut tubuhku terlalu ketat, padahal yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Justru aku yang meremas gaunku erat-erat.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menjauh dari kerumunan. Sudah berapa kali aku larut dalam acara formal? Sudah berapa kali aku berakhir di klub malam? Entahlah, bukan hal penting yang harus kuhitung. Tapi seberapa sering pun aku tenggelam dalam glamor pesta, tetap saja aku tidak terbiasa.

Goyangan pelan ku lakukan pada gelas di tanganku, kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma wine favoriteku. Kilasan kejadian itu kembali berputar di ingatan kala aku memejamkan mata. Sesak kembali menyapa. Lagi dan lagi aku menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

Angin malam menerbangkan helaian rambutku, menyapu bersih agar tak menutupi wajahku. Aku tersenyum kecut. _'Hei angin yang berhembus, jika kau bersedia, tolong hapus juga rasa sakit ini.'_

Sebuah tangan merebut gelas wineku. Aku menatapnya pura-pura kesal.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum Hinata. Jangan terus lari, hadapilah jika kau ingin semua ini berakhir."

Pemuda itu tersenyum kepadaku, senyuman yang tulus. Aku menatapnya lama, lalu akhirnya menggangguk dan membalas senyumannya. Aku heran padanya, padahal beban yang kami tanggung tak jauh beda. Tapi kenapa dia bisa lebih tegar? Kenapa aku tidak? Apa yang membuat kami berbeda? Padahal kami telah setuju untuk bersatu dalam penderitaan ini.

"Naruto, ajari aku cara untuk tersenyum."

Dahinya mengerut,ia tampak berfikir sejenak, lalu tertawa seperti biasanya. "Untuk apa aku mengajarkan cara tersenyum kepada seorang Hinata yang ramah dan baik hati?"

"Jangan samakan dulu dan sekarang. Hinata yang kau maksud hilang. Aku berusaha mencarinya tapi seseorang menghapusnya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, menghancurkannya." Niat hanya bercanda, namun kelihatannya garing. Naruto tidak meresponku.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, aku menyambut uluran tangan itu. Naruto membawaku kembali tenggelam dalam kerumunan. Selalu begitu, Naruto tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendiri. Padahal, aku bukan siapa-siapa.

' _Hei Naruto, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah bersedia menemaniku dalam kegelapan ini. Ketika aku kehilangan cahayaku, dan ketika cahayamu di renggut. Terima kasih telah membantuku berjalan dalam kebutaan. Kebutaan yang kuciptakan dengan sendirinya. Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah ikut serta.'_

Uzumaki Naruto menyalami beberapa kenalannya, aku pun sama. Memasang senyuman manis dan berkata ramah. Menjadi seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang amatlah sulit, karena orang lain pasti akan selalu mengaitkanku dengan diriku dimasa lampau.

Aku yang murah senyum. Yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, Hinata yang pemaaf. Akan bersemu merah ketika digoda oleh teman-temannya. Hyuuga Hinata yang disukai semua orang. Gadis Hyuuga yang bersikap bak putri kerajaan.

Padahal hanya seorang gadis dengan kehidupan sederhana. Mungkin bisa dikatakan kurang mampu. Tetapi begitu beruntung. Yah sekiranya, begitulah.

Tanganku tak pernah lepas dari genggaman Naruto. Naruto mengerti dengan keadaanku saat ini. Maka dari itu, ia tak meninggalkanku bahkan sedetik pun.

Saat Naruto tengah bercengkrama dengan teman sekolahnya dulu, aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada kerumunan. Mataku menangkap siluet seseorang, orang itu adalah tuan rumah pesta ini.

Tatapanku terkunci oleh dirinya. Tampak dirinya tengah berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa orang. Matanya menampakkan bahwa dirinya tengah bosan, aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Tatapan bosannya adalah hal yang paling menciri khaskannya. Aku hafal betul itu.

Tuan muda Uchiha pasti sudah muak dengan keramaian dirumahnya ini. Tapi apa boleh buatkan? Sebagai tuan rumah tentu tidak baik meninggalkan acara lebih dulu.

Apapun yang dilakukannya aku suka. Aku selalu suka, sangat menyukai apapun itu. Aku menikmati kegiatanku memandangi si putra tunggal Uchiha tersebut.

Kegiatan memandangku terinstrupsi oleh kedatangan seseorang. Dia memeluk lengan Sasuke dan ikut bergabung dalam obrolan Sasuke bersama rekannya. Sasuke mengecup singkat pipi gadis itu dan sepertinya mereka berada dalam obrolan seru hingga membuat Sasuke tertawa singkat.

Uchiha Sasuke tertawa.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu adalah hal yang langka. Namun tidak bagiku.

Perasaan rindu serta merta menusuk dadaku. Aku merindukan tawa itu, senyumannya, apapun itu asal tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

Mataku menatap kosong kepada dua insan yang sedang larut dalam pembicaraan mereka. Uchiha Karin tampak sangat pas untuk melengkapi kesempurnaan Sasuke.

Lahir dikeluarga yang terlampau mampu, berparas sangat cantik dengan matanya yang sangat indah. Rambut merahnya yang berkilau kini ia gulung keatas. Menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang begitu memukau. Gadis dengan pemikiran dewasa, kepintaran diatas rata-rata, juga latar belakang yang memang pebisnis. Tentu membuatnya sah-sah saja menjadi nyonya Uchiha.

Aku tertawa hambar. Mentertawakan diriku sendiri tentunya.

Oh Hinata, sadarlah.

Lama aku memandang mereka, tanpa sengaja tatapan kami bertemu.

' _Sasuke, mungkin kau akan mentertawaiku juga. Tapi, aku merindukan matamu. Tatapan tajammu.'_

Darahku berdesir kala itu, bukan menahan amarah. Namun menahan debaran jantungku yang terasa berkali-kali lebih cepat dari keadaan normal. Uchiha Sasuke manatapku. Kemudian tak lama, dirinya dan sang istri telah berada di hadapanku.

"Naruto. Kenapa kau jarang mengunjungiku?"

"Ah Teme! Maafkan aku, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Ayahku sedang menemani ibuku di Australia. Jadinya aku yang mengurus perusahaan sendiri. Kau taulah Teme, itu sangat merepotkan." Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang kupikir tidak gatal sama sekali.

" _Nee_ Naruto, kapan kau akan menikahi Hinata?" Uchiha Karin bertanya secara gamblangnya, dengan mudahnya ia memasang senyum menawan diwajah cantiknya. Hatiku mencelos mendengarnya.

' _Karin-san, aku tahu kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Tapi kumohon, tetaplah untuk diam tanpa mengomentari apapun. Tolonglah untuk menjadi Karin yang selama ini aku ketahui, Karin yang selalu menurut. Tanpa sengaja kau menyakiti hatiku.'_

"Itu benar Naruto. Kau mengulur-ngulur waktu." Sasuke ikut berkomentar.

' _Oh Kami-sama. Kuatkan aku.'_

Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada tangan Naruto. Seakan mengerti Naruto segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ahaha kalian bisa saja. Aku dan Hinata saja belum memikirkan itu. Iyakan Hinata?" Naruto memandangku sekilas, aku menggangguk sebagai respon.

' _Jangankan memikirkan, terlintas di benakku saja tidak pernah. Oh Uchiha-san, lihatlah aku barang kali hanya sebentar saja. Sekilas pun tak apa, asal perasaanku ini tersampaikan. Tidakkah kau merasakan rinduku yang menggebu-gebu?_

 _Oh Uchiha-san, peluklah aku seperti kau memelukku dulu waktu mereka semua mempermalukanku. Genggamlah tanganku lagi saat dulu aku takut akan sesuatu. Tersenyumlah lagi kepadaku seperti saat dulu kau selalu menyambutku. Tertawalah lagi bersamaku saat dulu kita menghabiskan hari bersama. Sasuke, aku merindukanmu'_

"Nona Hyuuga. Bagaimana dengan yayasan amal yang kau urus? Aku dengar kau bahkan membuka cabang di beberapa wilayah di Jepang, Austalia, dan Afrika. Jika kau bersedia, bisakah aku menyumbangkan beberapa sahamku untuk yayasan itu?" Sasuke menatapku, ia berbicara padaku.

"Dengan senang hati. Aku merasa sangat senang dengan bantuan anda Uchiha- _san."_ Aku menjawab seperlunya.

"Baguslah, istriku akan menangi itu." Sasuke menatap Karin dengan bangga, ia merangkul Karin.

Aku kehabisan pasokan udara. Naruto yang paham, lalu berpamitan dengan Sasuke.

"Teme, aku pamit. Masih banyak urusan yang harus kukerjakan, aku janji akan berkunjung."

"Baiklah, Selamat malam."

Naruto dan Sasuke berjabat tangan, kemudian aku mengangguk singkat pada pasangan itu. Naruto mengiringku keluar dari mansion Uchiha. Akhirnya, satu jeratan terlepas.

Mobil ini melaju dengan kecepatan normal. Lalu lintas kota Tokyo di malam hari tak jauh beda dengan siang hari. Ramai, satu kata yang mendefenisikan kondisi jalanan. Lampu merah membuat mobil ini berhenti. Sepi, baik aku atau pun Naruto tenggelam dalam keheningan. Tak satu pun dari kami yang memulai percakapan.

Aku melihat rintik hujan pada kaca jendela. Awalnya satu dua tetesan, lama-kelamaan tetesan itu menjadi hujan. Hujan seperti mewakili perasaanku dan Naruto.

"Naruto, aku di undang." Aku mulai membuka suara.

"Aku pun begitu." Aku memandang pemuda di sebelahku. Tatapannya kosong, namun aku melihat tangannya meremas kuat stir mobil.

Aku hanya diam memperhatikan. Memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapan ini. Kurasa datang ke acara itu membuat diri kami masing-masing tersakiti. Namun apa yang bisa kami lakukan? Menjaga hubungan baik adalah pilihan terbaik. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak kecil. Tidak mungkin Naruto absen dari acara keluarga Uchiha.

Malam yang penuh duka. Aku mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, saat kami akan keluar dari mansion Uchiha. Kami berpapasan dengan Haruno Sakura, dan tunangannya. Tak banyak percakapan, aku yang mendominasi keadaan. Aku tak membiarkan Naruto berlama-lama menatap gadis itu, bukan bermaksud jahat. Hanya saja aku tak ingin Uzumaki Naruto, temanku dalam kegelapan, bersedih hati karena bertemu dengan cahayanya yang di renggut.

Aku tak begitu tahu tentang Sakura. Hanya terjadi beberapa kali pertemuan diantara kami, aku pun tak terlalu peduli dengannya. Yang ku tahu adalah, bahwa sebentar lagi nama belakangnya akan berganti. Sabaku eh?

Aku mengeratkan jas Naruto yang tersampir pada bahuku. Dingin ini begitu menusuk. Kantuk mulai mengusaiku, namun aku bertahan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak terlelap. Aku takut mimpi-mimpi itu kembali menguasaiku, mimpi yang datang beberapa bulan terakhir.

Tentang sebuah pertanyaan yang begitu menorehkan luka yang menganga pada hatiku.

Tentang tatapan asing yang pertama kali kuterima dari mata itu.

Saat itu pula, dunia bahagiaku hancur.

Akhirnya, aku mengalah pada kelopak mataku yang terasa sangat berat.

 **..**

' _Siapa kau?'_

 **..**

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :** Haii minna! Gomen ya karena kembali lagi dengan fiction baru:'3

Tangan aku gatahan untuk nulisnya. Nah minta pendapatnya boleh kali ya? XD

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 _a fic by_ _belivixx_

 **.**

 **Heart and Mind**

[chapter 2]

 **.**

Aku Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya seingatku begitu. Nama yang bagus. Ah maksudku, tidak terlalu buruk.

Kepalaku berdenyut melihat tumpukan kertas-kertas memuakkan diatas mejaku.

Oh kapan ini akan berakhir?

Hangatnya kopi hitam di sore hari, cukup menenangkan pikiranku. Ruangan kerjaku berada di lantai tertinggi di gedung ini. Ketika matahari mulai kembali pada peraduannya, saat itu pula pemandangan indah tersaji.

Dering ponsel menyadarkanku. _Karin._

"Halo."

"Sasuke? Pulanglah, aku merindukanmu."

"Acaranya besok. Tidak mungkin aku pulang cepat. Kemungkinan lebih lama."

"Begitukah?"

"Hn. Bersabarlah."

"Baiklah, aku mencintaimu."

"Ya aku juga."

"Kau juga apa?"

"Aku . . mencintaimu."

Entahlah, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

 **..**

 **..**

Klub ini selalu ramai seperti biasanya. Naruto bilang, dulu aku sering mendatangi klub ini. Maka tak ada salahnya bukan jika aku mendatanginya lagi? Pekerjaanku begitu menjenuhkan. Biar pun telah menikah, aku membutuhkan sedikit hiburan, kurasa.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan percaya diri. Beberapa wanita menggesekkan payudara mereka padaku ketika aku melewati mereka. Mereka begitu menggairahkan jika aku dalam keadaan normal, tapi hei, aku hanya membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan kejenuhan ini. Jika kalian pikir sex bisa mengatasi itu, maka kukatakan kalian benar.

Tapi, aku tidak tertarik. Karin berkali-kali lipat bisa membuatku melayang.

Aku hanya butuh penyegar.

Meja bar adalah tujuanku saat ini. Kelihatannya sepi, ah beruntungnya aku.

"Vodka." Aku hanya memesan minuman yang sederhana. Well, aku harus menikmatinya dan jangan lupa bahwa aku harus berkendara saat pulang nanti.

Sudah satu jam aku berada disini. Tak ada yang menarik. Dentum musik memenuhi pendengaranku, gadis malam pun silih berganti merayuku. Aah ini membosankan.

Aku tinggalkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja, lalu pergi meninggalkan meja bar itu. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, pengelihatanku menangkap sesuatu yang tampak familiar.

Kulangkahkan kakiku, sesuatu itu kian jelas seiring jarak kami yang semakin dekat. Tanganku menjangkau pundak yang tampak lelah itu. "Hyuuga."

Tampaknya ia kaget dengan kedatanganku. Refleks ia pun membalikkan badan dan menatapku tak percaya. "Sas –Aah, Uchiha- _san."_ Gadis itu tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya, ia begitu kikuk hingga, "Senang bertemu denganmu." Sambungnya dengan seulas senyuman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Nona Hyuuga?"

"Bukan suatu hal yang penting, kurasa." Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya. Apa yang anda lakukan disini? Apakah istri anda tidak mencari?" sambungnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kurasa itu juga bukan sesuatu yang penting untuk kau ketahui." Balasku. Aku menatapnya tajam, dari pakaiannya, kurasa dia baru pulang kerja. Setelan itu tampak sangat pas di tubuhnya, tidak terlalu menampakkan lekuk tubuh si gadis Hyuuga. Rambutnya yang diikat kuncir juga sedikit poni yang menutupi dahinya membuatnya terlihat begitu menggoda.

Tunggu, apa yang kupikirkan. Gadis ini adalah pacar Naruto, dan aku sendiri bukan lagi seorang bujangan. Sial, bisa-bisanya aku memperhatikannya.

"Kupikir aku harus pulang." Ia bergerak meraih tasnya dan langsung memasukkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi di sembunyikannya. Lalu berjalan dan mengangguk sekilas padaku. "Sampai jumpa."

Yah, lebih baik seperti itu.

"Sampai jumpa."

 **..**

 **..**

Kuakui ini sangat-sangat membosankan. Puluhan kolega bisnis terus menampilkan senyum palsu mereka dihadapanku. Ingin rasanya aku menumpahkan minuman ini ke wajah tamak mereka, tapi, waktunya tidak tepat kurasa.

"Selamat atas cabang baru perusahaan anda, Uchiha- _san._ " Seorang pria berambut biru menyalamiku.

"Terima Kasih."

"Kurasa kita bisa mengadakan hubungan kerjasama baru. Proyek tahun lalu benar-benar mengagumkan, aku sangat terkesan dengan kerjasama kita."

"Bagus jika kau berfikir begitu. Tapi, sekarang bukan waktu untuk membicarakan hal itu, Gokka- _san._ Nikmatilah pestanya." Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku pergi.

Pesta ini berlangsung meriah. Aku merasa bangga atas campur tangan Karin dalam mendesign dekorasinya. Kurasa semua tamu undangan hadir memenuhi rumah ini, tak terkecuali Naruto. Ah aku sangat merindukannya. Tunggu, aku masih dalam keadaan normal tentu saja.

Hanya saja beberapa bulan belakangan aku merasa ada suatu jarak yang hadir diantara hubungan persahabatan kami. Entahlah, tapi jarak itu terasa sangat lebar bagaikan luka yang menganga dan terasa perih. Tapi, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja.

Buktinya kini ia hadir di pestaku, walau beberapa waktu ini ia tak dapat dihubungi ataupun ditemui. Aku tak sabar ingin bercengkrama dengannya, tapi sialnya para bajingan-bajingan bermuka palsu ini senantiasa menghambat waktuku.

"Sasuke- _kun."_

Karin datang dan memeluk lenganku. Aku tersenyum padanya dan sekilas mengecup pipinya.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah selesai bertemu temanmu?"

"Sudah. Dan aku akan menemanimu sekarang."

"Oh baguslah, aku ingin mencari Naruto. Hidan bilang bahwa Naruto dan Hinata hadir malam ini." aku tersenyum. Tapi Karin terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Ada apa?"

"T-tidak. Ah maksudku, syukurlah dia hadir. Bukankah ini yang kau nantikan?" Karin menepuk-nepuk bahuku sembari tertawa. Entahlah, tapi yang kudengar hanya tawa palsu. Ah tapi tidak mungkin.

Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Harap-harap cemas, aku khawatir jika Naruto sudah meninggalkan pesta. Lalu tanpa sengaja mataku menangkap pergerakan halus, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu tampak kaget saat mata kami bertemu.

"Karin! Itu mereka, Ayo." Aku segera menarik tangan Karin. Berjalan dengan langkah panjang hingga akhirnya aku berada dihadapan mereka.

"Naruto. Kenapa kau jarang mengunjungiku?"

Pertanyaan sederhana yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Ah Teme! Maafkan aku, akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Ayahku sedang menemani ibuku di Australia. Jadinya aku yang mengurus perusahaan sendiri. Kau taulah Teme, itu sangat merepotkan." Lalu Naruto tampak sangat kikuk. Apa yang membuatnya begitu?

Aku beralih menatap gadis yang berdiri disamping Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata tampaknya sedang gelisah, ia seperti menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik lengan kekar Naruto. Sekilas pandangan kami bertemu, aku menarik sedikit senyum, mungkin itu bisa menenangkannya. Ah kenapa aku?

" _Nee_ Naruto, kapan kau akan menikahi Hinata?" Lalu tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu datang dari Karin. Hatiku sedikit mencelos mendengarnya, aku bingung, kenapa denganku? Apakah luka yang kualami saat itu belum sembuh? Aku merasa sakit di dadaku.

Kuperhatikan lagi, Hyuuga Hinata tampak mencengkram jas Naruto. Ini aneh, apa yang salah dengan pertanyaan itu? Aku berfikir, mereka pasangan yang cocok.

"Itu benar Naruto. Kau mengulur-ngulur waktu." Kalimatku lagi-lagi terlontar begitu saja. Dadaku bergemuruh hebat. Sakit.

Gadis itu tampak tak nyaman dengan pertanyaanku. Naruto lagi-lagi tampak seperti melindunginya. Aku merasa bersalah, maka aku berinisiatif untuk mengubah pembicaraan ini.

Tak sampai 15 menit waktu ku berbicara dengan Naruto, tapi ia sudah berniat undur diri.

"Teme, aku pamit. Masih banyak urusan yang harus kukerjakan, aku janji akan berkunjung."

Ah waktu begitu cepat berlalu, "Baiklah, Selamat malam."

 **..**

 **..**

Aroma kopi memenuhi indra penciumanku. Kicauan burung silih berganti menyambut datangnya mentari. Kuraih ponselku dan kutatap lagi latar itu.

"Uchiha- _sama._ "

Seseorang datang.

"Kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?"

Lalu pria itu membungkuk hormat padaku, "Maafkan saya. Tapi saya tidak menemukan apapun tentang Hyuuga Hinata. Latar belakang kehidupannya sangat sulit untuk diketahui, yang saya temukan hanyalah artikel yang mengatakan bahwa Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang berasal dari panti asuhan."

"Aku tahu itu. Benar-benar tidak ada yang berhubungan denganku?"

"Tidak ada Uchiha-s _ama_. Anda dan Hyuuga Hinata berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda. Aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang membuat anda dan nona Hyuuga saling berkaitan. Jikapun ada, itu hanyalah tuan Uzumaki- _sama."_

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

"Ha'i, Uchiha- _sama._ "

Kuperhatikan lagi latar itu. Lalu kuhirup lagi aroma kopi yang tersaji.

 _Benarkah kita tidak pernah berkaitan?_

 _Tapi kenapa aku seperti mengenalmu?_

 _Ingatanku hampa tentangmu, seperti sebuah lubang disebuah taman bunga yang indah._

 _Ini begitu memuakkan._

 _Aku yakin, kita pernah, berkaitan._

 **..**

 **..**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 _a fic by_ _belivixx_

 **.**

 **Heart and Mind**

[chapter 3]

 **.**

 _Debu, asap kendaraan, juga teriknya matahari tak menghalanginya untuk tetap menjajakan jualannya. Peluh juga bukan alasan untuk mengeluh pada kerasnya hidup. Ia menegak habis air mineral yang ia dapatkan dari seorang janda yang mempunyai toko kue diujung jalan._

' _Ah bibi itu sangat baik' pikirnya._

 _Langkah kakinya bergema saat ia berjalan dibawah jalan penghubung. Sebuah terowongan yang cukup bersih untuk disinggahi sejenak untuk berlindung dari teriknya matahari musim panas di Tokyo._

" _Baiklah, selanjutnya kemana ya?" gumamnya, tangannya dengan gesit memeriksa secarik kertas yang berisi tujuannya untuk mengantarkan paket-paket ini._

 _Seorang gadis belia yang bertugas mengantarkan paket. Yang seharusnya berada diruang kelas pada usia ini. Yang seharusnya menikmati tawa bersama temannya disebuah kafe. Yang seharusnya sedang menikmati indahnya asmara muda._

 _Tapi tidak, Hinata harus berusaha. Dia harus bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkan uang agar ia bisa bersekolah. Tangannya tidak ditakdirkan untuk menampung pemberian orang lain, melainkan ditakdirkan untuk menemukan masa depan yang ia tentukan sendiri._

 _Sekarang ia sudah memutuskan, ia akan bersekolah. Bagaimana pun harus. Ia akan bekerja apapun selagi ia masih mampu melakukannya, dan tentu saja masih batas wajar._

 _Lagi, ia mulai mengayuh sepeda tua miliknya. Berusaha menaiki jalan mendaki untuk menuju alamat selanjutnya. Tangannya tampak bergetar saat ia dengan sangat keras mengayuh sepeda itu._

 _Tak peduli sudah sepegal apa kakinya, bagaimana pun Hinata harus berkerja keras._

 _Iris kelam itu bergulir pada pintu besar disana. Seseorang menekan bel._

 _Ia tampak acuh pada dering bel yang sedari tadi memanggil. Masih dengan setia menekumi bacaan riangannya diruang keluarga nan luas ini. Namun semakin lama ia membiarkan bel itu, maka semakin nyaring pula bunyinya._

 _Dan pemuda itu mulai terusik._

' _Ah dimana Ayame?' pikirnya kesal._

 _Pembantu rumah tangganya sejak tadi tidak muncul dari dapur untuk membukakan pintu itu. Ia ingat hari ini ia sendirian dirumah, jadi dirumah ini ia hanya bersama Ayame. Tapi dimana wanita itu?_

 _Pemuda itu lalu menutup bukunya asal setelah menandai batas bacaannya. Ia berdiri dan kemudian berjalan dengan malas ke pintu itu._

 _Tangannya terulur untuk menarik pintu ganda tersebut, "Permisi, apakah ini kediaman Ayame Yumito? Perkenalkan saya Hinata, anda mendapatkan paket hari ini Ayame-san!" seorang gadis dengan seragam biru serta topi putih berbicara tanpa henti dan tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya._

" _Sebelum itu, anda harus tanda tangan disini nona Ayame." Ia menyerahkan sebuah buku kecil dan sebuah pulpen pada orang yang berdiri dihadapannya._

 _Tak ada jawaban, hingga akhirnya ia sadar. Orang yang berdiri didepannya ini bukanlah Ayame Yumito yang ia perkirakan. Maka langsung saja ia membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya dan mengucapkan berbagai permintaan maaf._

" _Ah, maafkan saya. Saya tidak menyadari bahwa anda bukanlah Ayame Yumito. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Tapi bisakah saya bertemu dengan Ayame Yumito?" ucapnya pelan. Iris lavender itu tampak takut-takut memandang lawan bicaranya karena sejak tadi pemuda itu terus memperhatikannya dalam diam._

" _Berikan saja padaku." Akhirnya pemuda itu menjawab, bahkan dengan nada yang sangat pelan. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah gumaman._

" _B-baiklah, tuan?" gadis itu kemudian kembali menyerahkan buku tadi kepada orang tersebut._

" _Sasuke."_

" _Baiklah Sasuke-san. Tolong berikan paket ini pada Ayame Yumito. Terima kasih." Ia memberikan paket itu dan kemudian langsung meninggalkan kediaman mewah tersebut._

" _Semoga hari anda menyenangkan Sasuke-san!" gadis itu berteriak sambil membunyikan bel sepedanya dan kemudian berlalu hingga tak terlihat lagi._

 _Pemuda itu memperhatikan tanpa minat sedikit pun dan kemudian kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya yang nyaman._

 **..**

 **..**

" _Jadi, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" gadis berambut soft pink itu terlihat muram._

 _Pemuda itu memperhatikan gadis labil didepannya ini, sebenarnya ia terlalu lelah untuk datang ketempat ini. Tapi ia tidak memiliki pihan lain selain untuk hadir disini. Ia tak akan tega membiarkan sahabat pinknya berada dalam keadaan gundah guluna tentu saja._

" _Tidak melakukan apapun." Jawabnya jujur. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Cukup katakan saja yang sebenarnya." Sambungnya._

 _Gadis itu tampak tidak bisa menerima saran pemuda tersebut. Ia menghela nafas dan kemudian menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Tangannya bergerak memainkan ponselnya, cukup lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya seseorang hadir._

" _Aku terlalu lama ya?"_

 _Haruno Sakura mendesah pelan, "Sangat lama." Ucapnya sarkastik._

" _Tidak mungkin aku langsung datang dengan keringat disekujur tubuhku."_

 _Pemuda berambut merah itupun mendudukkan diri disamping Sasuke. "Kalian sudah pesan?" sekilas ia melirik Sakura. Gadis itu tak merespon, yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya._

" _Sudah. Pesanlah untuk dirimu." Sasuke yang menjawab._

 _Gaara menatap Sakura bingung, ada apa dengan gadis itu? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba termenung?_

" _Ada apa?" bisiknya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu, lalu ia menekan tombol layanan diujung meja._

 _Tak perlu menunggu lama, seorang pelayan hadir dihadapan mereka. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"_

" _Ya, aku ingin steak ini dan segelas jus lemon."_

 _Dengan lincah gadis itu menulis pesanan Gaara. "Ada lagi?"_

" _Kuharap tidak lama." Gaara tersenyum dan memberikan buku menu itu kepada si gadis pelayan._

" _Steak dan jus lemon. Pesanan anda akan segera datang, tuan."gadis itu membungkuk dan berjalan pergi._

" _Tunggu."_

 _Sang pelayan pun kembali ke meja tersebut, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Anda memanggil saya?" ia bertanya pada Gaara._

" _Aku yang memanggil."jawab pemuda raven disamping Gaara._

 _Pandangan mereka bertemu. Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Y-ya ada apa tuan?"_

" _Kau bekerja disini?"_

" _Ya begitulah."_

 _Sasuke mengangguk paham. Permata onyx tersebut memandang menyelidik pada si pelayan. "Berapa banyak pekerjaanmu?"_

 _Gadis itu menyerngitkan dahinya. Tampak tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Aku memiliki beberapa. Mm, anda mengerti? Aku membutuhkan uang untuk melanjutkan hidup." Sekilas ia tersenyum._

" _Apakah anda akan memesan?" lanjutnya._

 _Lama memperhatikannya, lalu Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Kau boleh pergi."_

" _Tumben kau ingin tahu kehidupan orang lain?" sindir pemuda Sabaku yang tengah asik pada ponselnya._

 _Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya tertawa pelan. "Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya beberapa kali dalam seminggu belakangan. Aku tidak akan bertanya tentu saja."_

" _Yah terserah padamu."_

 **..**

 **..**

" _Sasuke-sama, terima kasih anda telah memenuhi undangan kami."_

" _Tidak masalah, aku senang bisa membantu."_

 _Mereka berjabat tangan akrab. Suasana yang begitu hangat sore hari ini, banyak anak-anak berlarian kesana kemari. Pemuda Uchiha itu berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bertahan 'lebih lama' lagi berada ditempat ini. Tempat ini sangat bersirik._

 _Dan Sasuke benci itu._

 _Setelah beberapa basa-basi yang dilaluinya, akhirnya pemuda itu dapat menjauh dari keramaian. Tidak terlalu jauh, tapi lumayan untuk menenangkan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia memijit dahinya pelan, ah rasanya ia membutuhkan sedikit istirahat._

 _Sasuke terus berjalan untuk menemukan bangku taman terdekat, ia tidak terlalu memikirkan langkahnya hingga akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang. "Perhatikan lang—"_

" _Ah, m-maafkan aku tuan." Orang tersebut membungkuk dan segera memunguti benda miliknya yang jatuh berserakan._

 _Sasuke terus memperhatikannya hingga ia selesai. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Pada awalnya, orang tersebut tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke, namun di detik berikutnya ia membelalakkan matanya._

" _Ah, tuan?!"_

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

 _Gadis itu tertawa kikuk. "Haha senang bertemu denganmu. Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, lagi dan lagi tuan . .?" ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya memandang bertanya._

" _Apa yang kau lakulan disini?" Uchiha Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan tegas._

 _Gadis itu menghela nafas pasrah. "Seperti yang kau lihat tuan. Aku sedang mencari tambahan uang." Ia menyodorkan barang-barangnya yang tadi terjatuh. "Mau beli permen?" tawarnya._

 _Lama ia menawarkan tapi tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari pemuda didepannya ini. "Kau tidak mau ya? Kalau begitu aku permisi tuan, disana sedang ada pesta. Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan banyak uang." Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih memperhatikannya._

" _Tunggu."_

" _Ada apa lagi?"_

" _Siapa namamu?"_

 _Gadis itu memandang lama pada Sasuke seperti menimang-nimang sesuatu. "Hinata."_

" _Aku beli semuanya."_

 _Senja tiba, satu persatu kendaraan yang terparkir ditaman tersebut mulai pergi. Para penjual pun bersegera menutup lapak mereka sebelum gelap tiba. Lampu-lampu taman mulai dinyalan._

 _Mereka berjalan pelan diatas jalan setapak yang disekitarnya ditanami rumput-rumput kering. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-san. Kau sangat baik."_

 _Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Selanjutnya apa lagi pekerjaanmu?"_

" _Tidak ada. Aku hanya bekerja di siang hari." Jawabnya._

" _Kenapa?" Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menatap gadis itu. "Maksudku. Beberapa kali kita bertemu, kau selalu dalam pekerjaan yang berbeda."_

 _Gadis indigo itu tersenyum. "Kau benar Sasuke-san. Namun, aku memilih belajar dimalam hari."_

" _Kau masih bersekolah?"_

 _Sekilas ia mengangguk. Lalu tertawa setelahnya, "Seharusnya iya, tapi tidak. Aku tidak bersekolah."_

 _Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. "Sudah gelap. Biar kuantar kau pulang."_

 _Hinata mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak perlu Sasuke-san."_

" _Sasuke."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Cukup panggil aku Sasuke."_

 _Ia mengangguk pelan. "Mm, baiklah Sasuke. Tapi tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa pulang dengan bis."_

 _Pemuda dengan iris onyx itu menunduk. "Kau tahu Hinata?"_

" _Aku tidak bisa menerima penolakan."_

 **..**

 **..**

" _Kau tinggal disini?"_

 _Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Ya, aku tidak punya keluarga Sasuke."_

 _Sasuke memandang gadis itu dengan teliti. Awalnya ia mengira Hinata adalah anak dari keluarga yang kurang mampu, maka karena itulah gadis tersebut bekerja dimana-mana untuk mendapatkan tambahan uang. Tapi ia salah._

 _Hinata bekerja agar ia bisa bersekolah. Panti ini memiliki batas waktu untuk terus menampung Hinata, dia sudah besar. Mereka tentu harus menerima generasi selanjutnya. Sasuke mengerti._

" _Kau mau mampir Sasuke?" Hinata menunjuk belakang bahunya._

 _Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, lalu menunduk sambil menendang-nendang kerikil dibawah kakinya. "Kau benar-benar ingin bersekolah Hinata?"_

 _Lama Hinata termenung mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia kemudian memeluk dirinya sendiri dan mengelus-ngelus sikunya. "Sangat ingin." Gumamnya pelan._

" _Kau tingkat SMA kan? Ada lagi yang ingin bersekolah sepertimu?"_

" _Mm tidak. Mereka yang seumuran denganku, semuanya sudah di adopsi. Mereka sudah mendapatkan keluarga baru. Hanya aku sendiri yang setua ini masih bergantung hidup pada bibi Kurenai."_

 _Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ada beberapa bagian yang mengganjal dari pernyataan gadis itu._

" _Ah kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak ada yang mau mengadopsi ku?"_

 _Ia mengangguk._

" _Itu karena mataku yang seperti hantu, kulitku yang terlalu pucat. Dan aku tak tahu lagi."_

 _Hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut indigonya yang terurai, dengan susah payah ia berusaha merapikan rambutnya agar tak menutupi wajahnya. Onyx Sasuke menatap gadis itu fokus, "Hinata."_

" _Y-ya Sasuke? M-maaf, anginnya terlalu kencang."_

 _Kemudian tangan kekar itu terulur membantu tangan mungil tersebut untuk menghalau sejumput rambut yang singgah di bibir Hinata._

" _Kau akan bersekolah."_

 _Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung. "Maksudmu?"_

" _Keluargaku memiliki yayasan pendidikan. Aku akan memberimu beasiswa, kuharap kita bisa satu kelas."pemuda itu memerengkan sedikit kepalanya. "Bagaimana?"_

 _Hinata mundur dua langkah dari Sasuke. Lalu menggeleng pelan._

" _Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Kau terlalu baik Sasuke, tapi tidak."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Aku tidak mempunyai alasan yang jelas, hanya saja . ."_

" _Aku mengerti."_

 _Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Mengerti apa?"_

" _Kau tidak ingin mendapatkannya tanpa usahamu sendiri."_

 _Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke "Ya, kau benar."_

" _Hinata, selama ini kau sudah berusaha semampumu. Anggap saja ini berkah atau semacamnya."_

 _Lama mereka terdiam lalu Sasuke melirik pada jam tangan yang melingkar pada tangannya. "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Pikirkanlah ini Hinata, dengan bersekolah kehidupanmu akan jadi lebih baik. Ini kartu namaku." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada Hinata._

" _Anggap saja ini bantuan seorang teman. Teman selalu membantukan?"_

 **..**

 **..**

" _Shikamaru bilang, kau belajar sangat cepat."_

 _Hinata tertawa lepas saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke. "Wah terima kasih, aku sangat tersanjung." Ucapnya dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat._

" _Tapi matematikamu masih payah." Sindir Sasuke tapi tidak menghadap Hinata._

 _Gadis dengan iris lavender itu membuat lagak tersinggung didepan Sasuke. "Oh ya? Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengajariku Sasuke-senpai?"_

 _Pemuda raven itu tertawa saat mendenger nada sarkas Hinata. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Lagi pula liburan musim panas masih belum berakhir."_

 _Lalu mereka tertawa bersama. "Sasuke?"_

" _Hn?"_

" _Menurutmu, apakah nanti aku bisa berbaur disekolah?"_

 _Onyx itu melirik Hinata sekilas dan kemudian tersenyum singkat. "Kau bisa."_

" _Eh? Kenapa kau yakin?"_

 _Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Aku nyaman saat bersama denganmu. Bukankah itu langkah yang baik untuk memulai pertemanan?"_

" _Sasuke!" Dengan pelan, Hinata memukul bahu Sasuke. "Omong-omong, kita kemana?"_

" _Kau akan tahu nanti." Ucap Sasuke sambil menekan tombol lift menuju lantai 5._

 _2 menit mereka lalui didalam lift, dan kini mereka tengah berjalan dilorong apaterment tersebut sembari mencari-cari nomor yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Kamar 217_

" _Kita akan bertemu seseorang?"_

" _Apakah ini tempat tinggal Shikamaru?"_

 _Pemuda Uchiha itu tidak menjawab sama sekali, ia membiarkan Hinata larut dalam rasa keingintahuannya._

 _Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dan kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Tampak apaterment sederhana dengan banyak kain putih yang menutupi furnitur-furnitur diruangan itu._

" _Kau akan tinggal disini Hinata."_

 _Langsung aja gadis indigo itu menatap Sasuke tak percaya. "Tidak lagi Sasuke . ." ia menggeleng sembari mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi pemuda itu._

" _Kau terlalu banyak melakukan sesuatu untukku. Aku bisa bersekolah saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup Sasuke. Ditambah lagi kau menyuruh temanmu, Shikamaru, untuk mengajariku sebelum aku bersekolah." Lanjutnya._

" _Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak berhutang padamu, Sasuke." Hinata membalikkan badannya. "Tolong jangan membebaniku." Gumamnya pelan._

 _Sasuke hanya diam. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati Hinata yang membelakanginya. Gadis itu terisak, Sasuke yakin pasti saat ini Hinata sedang menangis. "Hinata." Panggilnya pelan._

" _Aku tidak memberikan apartement ini padamu." Tangannya meremas pundak Hinata. "Sungguh."_

 _Dengan gerakan pelan, Sasuke kembali membalikkan badan Hinata. Gadis itu enggan menatap Sasuke, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hey Hinata, dengarkan aku."_

 _Sasuke menarik tangan yang menutupi wajah Hinata pelan. Lalu menyentuh dagu mungil milik gadis indigo itu. "Apartement ini adalah tempat yang sering kudatangi saat ada masalah dirumah. Tidakkah kau ingin berkeliling? Ada dua kamar diruangan ini." ujarnya._

" _Aku tidak memberikanmu tanpa usahamu Hinata. Tapi aku memintamu untuk menyambutku ketika aku singgah kemari, aku memintamu untuk ada bagiku saat sedang ada masalah. Aku memintamu untuk menetap disini agar aku tahu kemana aku harus menenangkan diriku." Hinata mulai berhenti terisak dan balas menatap Sasuke._

" _Tolong hunilah tempat ini untukku." Onyx itu menatap lembut pada lavender Hinata._

" _S-sasuke?"_

" _Agar aku selalu mengetahui keberadaanmu. Mengetahui dirimu ada untukku, itu lebih dari cukup."_

 _Bagaikan terhipnotis oleh pesona permata kelam milik Sasuke, Hinata tak melakukan apapun saat pemuda raven itu mulai bergerak mendekati wajah Hinata. Tubuh Hinata seakan mati rasa._

 _Ia tak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya, hingga akhirnya tangan Sasuke bergerak menarik Hinata untuk menghapus jarak diantara mereka._

 _Hinata sontak memejamkan matanya. Itu refleks terjadi saat bibir mereka saling bertemu._

 _Saat ciuman itu terjadi, Hinata tidak mampu melakukan apapun._

 _Karena ia tak mengerti harus bagaimana. Ini ciuman pertamanya._

 _Dan Hinata akan selalu mengingat momen itu. Momen saat Uchiha Sasuke melumat bibirnya dengan sangat lembut._

 _Seakan-akan ia adalah selehai tissu yang rapuh._

 _Saat ia merasa aman dengan seseorang yang sangat dipercayainya._

 _Lebih dari apapun._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Well, Halo?~

Apakah ada yang menantikan HnM? Saya berusaha banget untuk mencoba adegan romance SH tapi kok rasanya gagal karena ini OOC bgt XD

Tapi gak apa-apa kan? Setidaknya ada, walaupun flashback:3

So . . let's type your review for this chapter!^^

 _See you . ._


End file.
